Il n'y a plus que nous deux maintenant
by Mallau Fictions
Summary: Elijah a accepté le contrat de sa mère, ne supportant plus sa condition de vampire. Après avoir commis des actes irréparables Klaus et Rebekah ne se parle plus, divisés comme jamais. Rebekah passe sa colère sur les pauvres humains innocents jusqu'à ce que les sorcières décident d'y mettre fin. Comment tout cela finira-t-il?


**Hey ! C'est un tout nouvel OS que je vous poste aujourd'hui. Le premier que j'ai terminer pour être honnête ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser en review !**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de L. J. Smith et des créateur de la série, je ne fais que les emprunter.**

* * *

« Mes sœurs, je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui pour vous parler d'un problème : Rebekah Mikaelson. »

Sur une table était posé différents journaux. Le mot MASSACRE revenait en gros titre sur chaque première page. Seul le nombre changeait. Cela pouvait aller d 30 45… Du bruit se fit entendre dans le groupe des sorcières. L'une sortit des rangs et s'avança vers celle qui semblait être la chef.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous mêlés de l'Originelle. Nous nous ferrions toute tuer ! »

« Ce sont les humains qui paye le prix fort. C'est notre devoir de faire quelque chose. »

« Et que veux-tu faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas la tuée et si on osait ne serais-ce qu'essayer de la blesser Klaus nous tuerais une par une. »

« C'est justement sur sa qu'il faut jouer. Rebekah est en colère contre son frère, nous devons lui montrer qu'il n'est pas si mauvais. »

Une nouvelle fois toutes se mirent à parler en même temps.

« Monstre ! »

« Impossible ! »

« Mensonge ! »

Sont les mots qui sortaient du brouhaha.

« Silence ! »

Toute se turent.

« Laissez-moi vous présenter mes invitées. »

Repris celle qui semblais être la leader. Elle commença une incantation et bientôt une demi-dizaine de sorcières apparut derrière elle. De toute évidence des sorcières mortes.

« Toute ses sorcières ont appartenu au cercle des Originels. Chacune d'elle a vu Klaus daguer sa sœur. Croyez les, elles ont été en plein entre du Diable ! »

L'une des sorcières morte, probablement la plus veille prit la parole.

« J'ai vu Niklaus dagué pour la première fois sa sœur. J'étais là lorsqu'il enfonça la dague dans son cœur. J'ai vu les larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux, certaines avaient même coulé le long de ses joues... »

« Après avoir plongé Rebekah dans un profond sommeil, Niklaus était plus difficile à vivre que jamais dans ma vie. Il était en colère, un rien pouvait le faire massacrer des centaines de personnes… »

Continua une autre sorcière.

« Il s'enfermait des heures durant dans son atelier. Un jour en y entrant j'ai vu des centaines d'œuvres représentant sa sœur. Cela allait du simple petit dessin à l'immense portait. Le soir même lorsqu'il a découvert que quelqu'un était entré dans son atelier il a fait un grand feu dans le jardin, brûlant tous les portraits. Il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un est violé sa mémoire comme sa disait-il. Puis il a recommencé encore et encore…. »

« Je m'appel Gloria et je suis la dernière sorcière en date à être morte pour Klaus. Siècle après siècle il a réussi à contrôler ses émotions, à les cacher de mieux en mieux. Je suis probablement celle qui peut le moins vous parler de sa réaction après mais je peux vous parler de lui avant. Je l'ai vu la prendre dans ses bras, danser avec elle lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait… »

Toutes racontèrent leur expérience auprès de Klaus.

« Alors mes sœurs, êtes vous convaincus que l'on peut faire quelque chose ? »

Cette fois personne ne contesta.

« Bien, voilà ce que nous devons faire. Nous devrons agir vite sinon Klaus se mettra à sa recherche. »

Elle récita de nouveau une incantation faisant apparaître une nouvelle sorcière.

« Pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas je suis Ester Mikaelson, la mère de Niklaus et Rebekah. Il est impossible pour moi de réparer mes erreurs avec ses deux là comme je l'ai fait avec Finn, Kol et Elijah mais je peux au moins essayer de minimaliser les massacres. »

L'une des sorcières des rangs parla.

« Que proposez-vous ? »

« Vous partirez du même principe que pour Elijah. Vous devrez la capturer puis l'affaiblir. Si la capture dure plus d'une journée et demi Niklaus partira à sa recherche. Il ne faut aucun témoin sinon Niklaus sera alerté. Personne ne doit entendre Rebekah ou Niklaus le saura. Une fois affaiblit, un sort de vision combiné à un sort de temps suffiront. Faite lui voir tous les moments où Niklaus l'a obligé à sommeiller. Lorsque le sort qui la retiendra sera levé faite attention qu'aucune d'entre vous ne soit au alentour. Elle sera affamée et se jettera sur la première personne. »

« Une dernière chose. Ne lui montré en aucun cas des images du défunt Stefan Salvatore. Elle ne garderait que sa mort en tête et tout cela n'aura servit à rien. »

De nouveau une sorcière prit la parole.

« Nous aiderez-vous ? »

« Non. J'en ai terminé ici. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour eux deux. »

Sa dernière penser fut qu'elle regrettait de ne pouvoir sauver son fils et sa fille. Le vampirisme les avait liés à une éternité de malheur ensemble. Chacun tenait trop à l'autre pour l'abandonner mais l'amour qu'ils se portaient était destructif. Trop bornés, trop jaloux, trop protecteurs, trop égocentriques. Toutes leurs qualités qui faisaient d'eux des enfants merveilleux c'étaient pervertis pour donner le pire d'eux même. C'étaient des petits anges tombés par sa faute. Elle espérait, quitte de ne pouvoir leur donné une seconde chance, qu'ils se pardonneraient l'un l'autre et se soutiendraient comme avant. La minute suivante elle avait disparu et les autres sorcières mortes également.

« Nous formeront 3 groupes. Nous n'aurons pas forcément besoin de tout le monde. Toutes sorcières aillant moins de 35 ans je vous demanderais de ne pas participer. Vous autres sachez que rien n'est obligatoire. Si vous préféré ne pas participer c'est votre droit et personne ne vous en tiendra rigueur. »

Toutes les sorcières concernés partir. Bientôt il n'en resta plus qu'une quinzaine.

« Le premier groupe se chargera de la distraction, vous emmènerez Rebekah dans le lieu choisi. Le second groupe aura au préalable caché le lieu au reste du monde, il faut aussi que l'on ne puisse rien voir ni rien entendre de l'extérieur. »

La leader continua.

« Personne ne doit courir plus de risques que nécessaire. Je me chargerais donc de l'affaiblir. Quoi qu'il arrive vous devrez finir, vous devrez aller jusqu'au bout. Une fois assez affaiblit pour qu'elle ne résiste plus se sera au troisième groupe d'intervenir. Vous combinerez les deux sorts. Faite bien attention aux recommandations d'Ester. »

« Répartissez-vous suivant vos facilités. Chacune de vous connais mieux certains sorts que d'autres. Faite en bon usage. »

Fini-t-elle. Les sorcières se séparèrent donc en trois groupe. Sans surprise, le groupe deux était le plus emplis. Sept sorcières y étaient, cinq avait choisi le premier groupe et seulement trois le troisième.

« Bien nous attaquerons demain lorsqu'elle sortira de chez elle. Groupe deux et trois mettez-vous d'accord sur qui s'occupera de quoi et rentrez chez vous. Le groupe un nous allons mettre au point une stratégie. »

Les groupes se séparèrent afin d'avoir plus de tranquillité. Il avait été décidé que l'un des caveau au cimetière ferait l'affaire. Le groupe un avait plus de mal quand à la manière à adopter.

« Nous devons êtres discrètes et rapides. Nous auront besoin d'un sort pour cacher son corps et d'un autre pour le transporter. Marlène, Rachel vous vous en occuperez. »

« Comment peut-on assommer une originelle ? »

Demanda l'une des cinq sorcières restante.

« C'est justement la question. Quels sont les atouts des sorcières face aux vampires ? »

« Les anévrismes. »

Répondit une autre sorcière. La première repris la parole.

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire s'évanouir l'Originelle avec un anévrisme, même à pleine puissance. »

« Enfonçons lui un pieu dans le cœur lorsqu'elle sera à terre ! »

« Bonne idée ! Il nous faudra 2 personnes qui la maintiendront au sol, deux autres pour l'anévrisme et une personne pour enfoncer le pieu. »

« Je suis volontaire pour le pieu. »

« Tu es sur ? C'est très risquer. »

« Oui. C'est mon idée, je le ferais. »

« Bien. Vous autres répartissez-vous les tâches et rentrez chez vous. Nous nous retrouverons ici-même avant le levé du Soleil demain. »

**xxxx**

Au levé du Soleil

« Nous y voilà ! Groupe deux et trois allez au cimetière et préparer tout ce qu'il vous faut. Groupe un, vous êtes prêt ? »

« Oui »

Répondirent les sept sorcières.

« Très bien, alors allez y, je vous retrouverais à mis chemin. Ne perdez surtout pas de temps. »

Toutes les sorcières quittèrent le lieu de rassemblement. Seule la leader était encore la. Elle devait se préparer elle aussi. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire elle allait surement le payer de sa vie mais c'était nécessaire. En effet, même si elle réussissait à affaiblir suffisamment Rebekah, cette dernière aurait son visage gravé en mémoire et si tôt rétablit elle la tuerait. Elle connaissait bien trop les pratiques de Rebekah, elles avaient coûté la vie à ses aïeules. Elle se dirigea vers un placard et en sortit un pot. A l'intérieur il y avait du liquide, de la veine de vénus. Cela permettrait de l'affaiblir plus rapidement. A côté elle sortit une lame qu'elle avait bénit au préalable. Puis elle se rendit sur les lieux du rendez-vous.

**xxxx**

Les sorcières du groupe un c'était rendu près du manoir Mikaelson. Peu de temps après Rebekah en était sortit. Elles avaient attendu que celle-ci s'éloigne suffisamment pour ne plus être entendu par son frère. Les deux sorcières en charge de l'anévrisme commencèrent leur incantation. Rebekah eu d'abord une sensation de chatouillement mais très vite cette sensation s'intensifia jusqu'à la faire hurler de douleur, la faisant tomber à genoux. Deux autres sortirent de leur cache afin de l'immobilisé au sol par un sort. Enfin la sorcière en charge de lui enfoncer le pieu dans le cœur se dévoila à son tour, se ruant sur Rebekah. Au départ cela fut facile, le pieu bien taillé s'enfonça sans gène dans la peau de la vampire mais lorsqu'il fallut transpercer les côtes se fut beaucoup plus dur. Elle du y mettre les deux mains et appuyer de toutes ses forces mais même cela ne suffit pas. La résistance était trop dure.

« Ne lâcher surtout aucun sort ! »

Criait-elle alors que Rebekah essayait de se débattre. Ce fut Rachel, la plus jeune du groupe qui sortit de sa cache. Elle vint poser ses mains au dessus des deux autres et donna un grand coup, ce qui permit de transpercer les côtés et d'atteindre le cœur.

« Merci. »

Souffla la sorcière à Rachel.

« Ne perdons pas de temps »

Dit Marlène en arrivant à son tour. Elles récitèrent chacune leur sort. Le premier permettait de cacher le corps afin que personne ne s'en aperçoivent et le second permettait justement de transporter le corps jusqu'au cimetière. La marche commença donc. A mis chemin, comme prévu la leader les attendaient. Les sorcières leur fit part de ce qui c'était passer et elle félicita à son tour Rachel tout en la réprimandant.

« Tu as eu raison d'intervenir Rachel mais j'espère simplement que Rebekah n'aura pas vu ton visage. »

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence et elles arrivèrent bientôt toute à la porte du cimetière puis du caveau.

« Merci à vous toutes. C'est maintenant fini pour vous. Rentrez chez vous et reposez vous. Nous nous verrons lorsque tout cela sera terminer. »

Le groupe un se dispersa et le groupe deux entra en jeux. L'une des sorcières aida à emmener le corps jusqu'à l'intérieur et à attacher ses poignets aux chaines fixer au mur.

« Nous devons enlever le pieu de son cœur si nous voulons pouvoir finaliser les sorts. »

Expliqua l'une des sorcière du deuxième groupe.

« D'accords mais toutes les personnes qui sont inutiles pour le moment je veux que vous sortiez. »

Les trois sorcière du troisième groupe quittèrent le caveau ainsi que trois autres qui avaient terminé leur sort.

« Son réveille sera rapide. Lorsque votre sort est terminé sortez immédiatement et ne revenez que lorsque je vous le dirais. Faite bien attention qu'elle ne voit pas votre visage. »

Les deux sorcières restantes acquiescèrent et la leader se chargea de retirer le pieu. Tout se passa très vite ensuite. Leurs voix se fit entendre, le sol du caveau trembla, un souffle d'air s'engouffra et les flammes des bougies s'élevèrent puis plus rien. Les sorts étaient terminés.

« Dépêchez-vous de sortir. »

Les pressa la chef alors que Rebekah reprenait ses esprits. Ses yeux bleu vinrent se planter directement dans son regard ce qui lui fit se dresser les poils.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi Rebekah. »

Lui dit-elle s'emparant de la lame qu'elle avait trempée dans la verveine. Puis elle lui entailla l'épaule ainsi que le ventre. Rebekah sera les dents très fort. Elle avait déjà connu pire et refusait de montrer sa souffrance devant cette sorcière. Elle lui fit encore quelques entailles ce qui lui permettait à la fois de faire entrer la veine de vénus et de la vider peu à peu de son sang. Elle du tremper de nouveau sa lame dans la verveine. Il n'en fallut pas plus au corps de Rebekah pour cicatriser. Son corps n'avait pas ingérer assez de veine de vénus et elle n'avait pas perdu assez de sang. Elle tira légèrement sur ses bras pour voir la solidité de ses chaines et malgré qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir elle possédait assez de leste. Lorsque la sorcière revint vers elle s'apprêtant à la couper de nouveau il lui suffit de pousser légèrement son corps en avant et ses crocs virent se planter dans la carotide de la sorcière. Cette dernière hurla de douleur, alertant celles qui attendaient dehors. L'une se précipita à l'intérieur et découvrit le corps sans vie au pied de Rebekah, un sourire immense sur son visage, crocs sortit. Le sang de la sorcière sur son visage.

« Vous subirez le même sort, tenez vous le pour dit ! »

Lui cria Rebekah alors que la nouvelle sorcière s'empara du couteau afin de l'enfoncer dans la jugulaire de Rebekah. Cette dernière hurla de douleur avant de perdre assez de sang afin de s'évanouir. Elle retira la lame.

« Venez. »

Leur dit-elle. Les quelques sorcières qui restaient entrèrent et détournèrent aussi tôt le regard.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

« Souvenez-vous. Elle a dit que quoi qu'il se passe nous devions finir notre mission ou tout cela n'aura servit à rien. Elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive elle mourrait. Faisons en sortes que ce ne soit pas inutilement. »

Toutes prirent une minute pour calmer leurs nerfs et adresser des penser positives à celle qui fut leur chef.

« Le groupe trois faite ce que vous avez à faire. Quand à nous nous allons nous occuper de son corps. »

Toutes acquiescèrent et les sorcières sortirent avec le corps, laissant leur trois sœurs se charger de finir le travail.

* * *

Deux des sorcières commencèrent à réciter leurs chants latins d'abord comme un murmure puis de plus en plus fort. Du sang sortaient de leur nez et de leur yeux puis plus rien. La troisième tomba à terre. Le sort avait fonctionnée.

Lorsqu'il avait commencé, Rebekah avait sentis comme un chatouillement dans son crâne. Devant ses paupières closes se mirent à défiler des images de sa vie. Trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse les identifier mais cela importait peu. Elle se souvenait de chaque détails de sa longue vie. Puis elle sentit comme une présence. Ses satanées sorcières avait réussis à pénétrer son esprit et elle était bien trop affaiblit pour résister. Elle se laissa peu à peu sombrer dans les ténèbres. Seule les chaines auxquels elle était attachée la retenaient de tomber.

**xxxx**

« Bonjour Rebekah. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis là en tant qu'ennemie, ne t'en fait pas. »

« Vous faite partis des sorcières à m'avoir capturé ! »

« C'est exact. »

« Je vous chasserais toute jusqu'à la dernière ! »

« Je n'en doute pas, mais attends que j'ai fini avant de prendre une décision final s'il te plait. »

« Que voulez-vous ?! »

« Simplement te montrer des choses que tu n'aurais jamais du voir. »

« Si je ne devais pas les voir pourquoi me les montrer ? »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter, je dois commencer maintenant. »

* * *

Trois petites phrases résonnèrent dans sa tête puis des images défilèrent, des sons, des paroles.

« Je suis désolé… »

« Pardonne-moi petite sœur… »

« Je t'aime Rebekah… »

Une caresse sur sa joue, un baiser sur son front, une larme qui tombe…

* * *

« Où est-elle ? »

Demanda le jeune homme.

« Loin de toi ! »

Répondit l'hybride.

« Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Tu ne supporte pas qu'elle veuille s'éloigner de toi ! »

« Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme si tu l'as connaissais ! »

Niklaus plaqua en un instant l'ancien amant vampire de sa sœur contre le mur.

« Elle te déteste et je sais maintenant pourquoi ! »

« Mensonges ! »

« Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : Être libéré de toi ! »

« Assez ! »

D'une main habile il lui arracha le cœur. Il savait que Rebekah aurait du mal à lui pardonner cette fois-ci mais se foutu vampire l'avait poussé à bout !

* * *

L'hybride entra dans la pièce. 4 cercueils fermés s'y trouvaient et un dernier vide au fond de la pièce. Il ouvrit celui le plus au centre. Son unique sœur y était allongé une dague dans le cœur.

« Tu me manque tellement… »

Dit-il en posant une main sur sa joue.

« Elijah est tellement… lui… Jamais un mot plus haut que le mien. C'est tellement ennuyeux. »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, démêlant quelques mèches.

« Ton impertinence et ta présence me manque mais c'est encore trop dangereux pour toi ici… »

« J'espère que tu comprendras un jour que je le fais pour ton bien. »

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front puis il referma le cercueil et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Une multitude d'images et de sons déferla dans son esprit. Des passages de vie qu'elle n'aurait jamais du voir. Tous en rapport avec son frère, Niklaus.

**xxxx**

Cela faisait un peu moins d'une journée que Rebekah était enfermée dans ce caveau.

« Nous devrions partir, le sort sera bientôt lever. »

Dit l'une des sorcières.

« Ne devront-nous pas attendre encore un peu ? »

« Non, le sort ne sera plus en place très longtemps. Nous devons être le plus loin d'ici quand elle se réveillera et surtout nous devons cacher nos traces ! »

« J'ai déjà allumée plusieurs bougies, elle ne connait donc pas nos odeurs et je vais attaquer le sort afin de couvrir nos traces. »

« Vas-y, nous partirons tout de suite après. »

La sorcière ce mis alors à réciter un simple sort. Celle qui semblait être la plus avancé en âge disposa plusieurs poches autour de Rebekah.

« C'est terminé. »

« Bien. »

Elle vérifia sa montre.

« Nous devons partir immédiatement ou nous n'auront pas assez de temps. »

« Allons-y ! »

Les trois sorcières quittèrent le caveau rapidement. Juste à temps puisque une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard Rebekah commençait à se réveillée. Elle entre ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit plus les sorcières. Elle tira un peu sur les chaines mais elle était bien trop affaiblit pour ce débattre. D'un coup les sorts furent rompus et les chaines lâchèrent. Rebekah s'écroula au sol. Elle leva sa tête et vit plusieurs poches étaler sur le sol. Il lui fallut de très longue minutes avant de réussir à se soulever dans un souffle rauque jusqu'à la poche la plus proche. Une fois qu'elle l'eu entre les mains ses crocs sortirent et elle vida la poche en un instant. Elle ne retrouva pas encore assez de forces pour se lever mais elle pu s'approcher et vider la seconde. Puis la troisième, la quatrième… Elle les vida toutes. Ses blessures commencèrent à cicatriser et elle pu se mettre debout. Une fois sortit du caveau elle quitta le cimetière et se rua sur le premier passant, le tuant moins de cinq minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'elle lâcha le corps elle se sentit déjà bien mieux. Deux personnes de plus moururent avant qu'elle ne soit complètement rétablie. Elle prit enfin le chemin du retour.

* * *

La porte de la demeure s'ouvrit puis se referma. Elle monta directement dans ses appartements et fila sous sa douche. Puis elle s'habilla et descendit dans son salon, le foyer était allumer. Elle jeta les restes de ses vêtements qui partirent en fumée. La maison était silencieuse mais son frère était là, elle le savait. Elle se servit un verre de scotch, le bu et le balança contre le mur. Elle lâcha un grognement lorsqu'elle n'entendit aucune réaction venant de l'étage. Comment son enfoiré de frère pouvait oublier 1000 ans d'existences et de loyautés à cause d'une simple vampire ! Elle sortit de la maison en claquant la porte. Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air.

**xxxx**

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Rebekah n'avait fait que réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu. Toutes ses images, elle n'aurait jamais du les voir. C'était comme entrer dans la tête de Klaus, comme connaître ses penser les plus intimes. Elle fini par avoir une idée, ça ne lui plaisait pas mais c'était le seul moyen d'être fixer. Elle était alors rentrée chez elle. Elle passa par sa chambre récupérer un objet indispensable et se dirigea jusqu'à l'atelier de son frère.

Elle entra dans la pièce ou se trouvait son frère, sa dague à la main.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

Demanda-t-il sans même se retourner.

« Tu ne supporte plus ma simple présence ! Alors fais ce que tu sais faire de mieux. »

Il se tourna vers sa sœur. Elle lui tendit le manche de la dague, elle était déjà prête. Il n'avait plus qu'à le lui enfoncer dans le cœur. Klaus lui ne comprenait pas. Il lui avait rendu la lame en guise d'excuse.

« Si vraiment tu ne ressens que de la haine pour moi fait le ! »

Dit-elle en lui plaçant la lame dans sa main. Elle était à porter de son frère, un unique pas les séparait. Klaus lui hésitait sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il combla le pas qui les séparait, tenant fermement sa sœur par le bras.

« Fait le ! »

Il remonta la lame jusqu'à son cœur mais n'arrivait pas à la regarder. D'une main ferme elle lui attrapa le visage et le tourna vers elle d'un geste brusque.

« Tu me déteste alors fait le ! »

Hurla-t-elle alors que ses yeux bleu remplis de larmes accrochaient ceux tout aussi bleu de son frère.

« Fait le ! »

Il lâcha la lame qui tomba au sol, heurtant le calage. D'un même mouvement il prit sa sœur dans ses bras qui fondit en larme.

« Tu aurais du le faire ! Pourquoi tu ne la pas fait ?! »

Cria-t-elle entre deux sanglot en repoussant son frère. Ce dernier combla l'espace entre eux et prit son visage dans ses mains.

« Tu es ma sœur ! Et je ne te déteste pas. »

Ses bras se refermèrent autour d'elle si fort que n'importe quel humain aurait pu en mourir. Lui aussi pleurait.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. »

Lui souffla-t-il.

« Jamais je ne te détesterais… »

Elle aussi referma ses bras autour de son frère. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien.

Il fini par se détaché d'elle. Il lui releva le menton afin qu'elle le regarde.

« Always &amp; forever 'Bekah. »

« Je n'ai pas été le meilleur frère ses derniers siècles mais je te promet de me rattraper. »

Reprit-il. Il déposa ses lèvres sur son front et se fut elle cette fois qui le rapprocha en passant ses mains derrière son dos. Elle calla sa tête dans son cou.

« Me pardonneras-tu un jour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer ? »

Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

« C'est plutôt à toi de me pardonner… »

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner, ce n'était que le juste retour des choses. »

« Alors je te pardonne tout… »

Lui accorda-t-elle.

« Tu m'a tellement manqué Nik'. »

« Toi aussi petite sœur, toi aussi… »

* * *

Tous les secrets avaient été révélés et de grosses disputes avaient éclatés puis tout était revenu dans l'ordre. Ils avaient décidés de partir, la Nouvelle-Orléans était à eux, c'était leur maison, mais elle pourrait se débrouiller durant quelques années. Ils voulaient faire le tour du monde, rien que tout les deux, passé par tout les pays. Ils devaient renouer des liens correctement et loin du lieu qui avait été la source de tous leur bonheur et de tout leur malheur.

**xxxx**

Une dizaines de décennies c'étaient depuis écoulées. Ils étaient en Italie depuis bientôt deux semaines, ils adoraient ce pays l'un comme l'autre et allait bientôt repartir. En chemin vers l'aéroport ils décidèrent de faire une escale dans un bar. Klaus arrêta la voiture sur le bord de la route et coupa le moteur. Rebekah sortit, il en fit de même.

« Tu pense à lui parfois ? »

Klaus su tout de suite de qui elle parlait : Elijah. Ils en parlaient très peu voir pas du tout. Dès que l'un deux partait sur ce sujet l'autre coupait court à la conversation. Mais pas ce soir, pas ici, tout était différent.

« Souvent, tous les jours. »

« Tu crois qu'il est heureux maintenant ? »

« Je pense qu'il a été heureux, qu'il a trouvé l'amour, puis la mort est survenu. »

Elle le regarda.

« Je pense qu'il n'a jamais été si heureux. Le vampirisme n'a fait que le détruire petit à petit. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. »

« Tu dis probablement vrai. Je l'espère… »

« Je l'espère également, sinon tout cela aura été vain… »

Il passa un bras au dessus des épaules de sa sœur.

« Il me manque. »

Avoua-t-il.

« Moi aussi, beaucoup. »

« Mais nous devons avancer, maintenant il n'y a plus que toi et moi. Always… »

« …and forever. »

Fini-t-elle.

**xxxx**

Les siècles passèrent et ne se ressemblaient pas. Ils étaient devenus ce qu'ils auraient toujours du être, de véritable frère et sœur. Il n'y avait plus de secrets, plus de remords, plus rien pour les empêcher de vivre. Aucun des deux n'avait retrouvé l'amour. Ils avaient probablement tué eux même le véritable amour de l'autre, feu Caroline et Stefan mais de l'eau avait coulé sur les ponts, tous avait été pardonné et il n'y avait plus de rancœurs. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin c'était de la bénédiction, de l'amour et de la présence de l'autre. Peut-être, un jour quelqu'un viendrait bousculer la paix qu'il y avait entre eux mais pour le moment ils savouraient, tout simplement.

* * *

**J'espère que cet OS vous aura plus ! Vous pouvez me retrouver sur ma page Mallau Fiction (lien dans mon profil). J'y partage les avancer des différents OS et fictions en cours, ainsi que des extrait ou des spoiler en images ! **

**N'oublie de me laisser une petite review ! ;)**

**Mallau.**


End file.
